Conventional systems for handling transactions typically employ a single device that records and stores all of the information pertaining to a transaction. That device, be it a stationary or a mobile device, that single device is solely responsible for recording all information relating to a particular transaction.
Conventional systems do not allow for the division of a transaction among multiple devices, and therefore, do not allow for tracking of circumstance in which multiple individuals using multiple devices may be responsible for various aspects of a given transaction. Conventional systems also do not allow an in-process transaction to be transitioned from one device to another so as to facilitate the handling of the transaction on disparate devices.